


Smoke

by recordmachined



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, usually uncomfortable with Dom’s smoking, was strangely aroused on this particular occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal.

Sitting on an empty park bench, Dom pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Holding one between his lips, he flicked on the lighter and let the small flame ignite the bud. His cheeks hollowed as he took a long and much needed drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs and blew it out into the cold, night air. Since the hour was late, the park was mostly empty, illuminated by the dull glow of the streetlights and it helped Dom clear out his thoughts. Stretching his legs out, he reclined on the bench, turning his gaze towards the clear, inky sky adorned by millions of stars. Almost immediately he began searching for possible constellations. But he was no good unlike a certain someone.

_Matt would love to watch the sky tonight._

Sighing and reverting his gaze back down, he brought the cigarette back to his lips again and took another drag. The sensation of the smoke filling in his lungs was exhilarating. That and the cool breeze that ruffled across his cheek in a soft caress brought a sense of calmness. It helped him forget about everything else for a few moments.

Dom couldn’t deny the fact that he needed solitary moments like these. And he did appreciate every single one of them. But tonight he only felt empty.

~

With his knees pressed against his chest, Matt sat at the table staring at the chair that had been occupied by a certain blonde not very long ago. Matt’s entire body shuddered as he remembered the loud bang of the door and Dom storming out of the house. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he rested his head on his knees, a tired sigh escaping his thin lips.

Matt couldn’t even remember the reason they had started shouting at each other. But once that had started, it had escalated and now here he was, sitting alone and wishing he could revert the past thirty minutes of his life.

It wasn’t as if they had never fought in the past. On the contrary, there was never a time when they had gone without an argument for a whole week. But that didn’t bother them. They were, after all, Matt and Dom. They hated each other in the silliest ways and loved each other in _every_ way.

But as Matt recalled the past thirty minutes, he felt they had gone too far. The yelling had crossed limits and neither of them was willing to back down. Both had been at each other’s throats until Dom had yelled out a fairly nasty expletive and stormed out leaving an equally angry Matt behind. But then the anger became remorse and a sense of loneliness washed over him.

After about ten minutes of reminiscence and ten seconds of making up his mind, Matt stood up and grabbed his jacket. Whatever little, mindless anger he felt towards Dom had dissipated and all he wanted was his drummer back. Hoping Dom felt the same, he headed outside, knowing exactly where he would find him.

Within ten minutes, Matt was at the park, his blue eyes searching for Dom. As soon as they found him, an instinctive smile graced his lips. The slight luminescence coming from the streetlights set off a soft glow around him. Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity, Matt took leisure steps towards Dom, letting his eyes adore the sight.

 With every step Matt took towards Dom, he tried to take in every minute detail. His eyes lingered over the wavy tufts of flaxen hair leading to a smooth, tanned neck. His mouth watered as he regarded the slight bobbing of the throat, wanting nothing more than to fuse his lips and ravish the skin. He saw fingers lift up to a pair of lush lips. Stifling a moan, the brunette reveled in the way the cheeks, slightly grazed with golden hair, hollowed and sucked on the ignited stick.

Matt, usually uncomfortable with Dom’s smoking, was strangely aroused on this particular occasion. The blonde looked absolutely enchanting with soft white smoke whirling around him.

The former intention of an apology was long forgotten leaving Matt with different desires as he made his way towards the bench.

~

Dom pulled out his second cigarette and lit it up. He knew very well that smoking wasn’t the answer and it wasn’t going to fathom anything. But once started, the addiction to the smolder was quite unstoppable. In spite of having been wary with this habit, Dom invariably had the guilty penchant for a cigarette whenever he was stressed or upset.

And right now, he was both. But more decisively, he was remorseful.

_Fuck, I shouldn’t have left like that._

Kicking a nearby stone in frustration, Dom groaned out loud and took another deep drag. As he blew a cloud of smoke into the air, he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned his gaze and his eyes locked with burning azure ones. Dom didn’t miss the slightly dilated pupils, laden with flagrant lust. Everything about stress, remorse or sadness dispelled. A familiar tingle shot through his body, surging down to his groin.

_Matt…_

The dim light embellished his features beautifully. The shadows beneath the prominent cheekbones made Dom’s breath hitch. His fingers yearned to thread through the ebony locks. And he was just waiting to latch his mouth on the ivory skin. As the lithe figure came closer, Dom found himself holding his breath in anticipation.

“May I join you?” Matt’s voice was a hoarse whisper. 

Dom whimpered. “Do you even have to ask?” He stretched out his left arm. “Get over here.”

Smiling and grasping the outstretched arm, Matt straddled the other man, folding his knees on either side of Dom’s waist. With his arms round Dom’s neck and Dom’s arms securely on his waist, Matt pressed his groin against the blonde’s.

With their gaze locked in an intense stare dripping with want and lust, Dom brought up the cigarette to his mouth again. Flicking the butt away, he turned his head to blow out the fumes. A cold hand on his cheek halted his action. He quirked his eyebrow at Matt, whose face had inched closer and with their noses almost touching, Matt gave him a little nod.

A thin fog of smoke escaped the parted lips and ghosting around the couple. Matt’s nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply and shuddered, the scent of the tobacco and Dom’s own scent driving his mind crazy. A pleasant tingle shot through their bodies as the heat between them soared.

Within moments, their lips were pressed together, fingers fisting in the hair and groping in the cotton of their clothes. Tongues met with furious urgency, moans drowning in each other’s mouths. With nothing in the world to interrupt them, they found themselves in a world of their own. The lingering taste of tobacco fueled the intensity of their kiss leaving them wanting for more.

Matt’s fingers snaked down to the Dom’s neck, caressing the nape as he sucked on his lower lip. Dom’s arms were tightly holding the Matt’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. The action caused their hips to graze against each other, pressing their erections.

When oxygen became necessary, Dom pulled away from their frantic snog with a wet smack.Resting his forehead against Matt’s, he closed his eyes, feeling their erratic breathing slowing together.

“I…I’m sor…” Matt panted, his hot breath flittering across Dom’s lips. “I’m sorry about—“

“Shhh,” Dom hushed him, fluttering his eyelids. “None of that.”

And before Matt could say another word, Dom’s teeth were on his neck, gnawing the creamy skin. Instinctively, Matt’s hips bucked and a loud groan emanated from this throat. Snaking his hands further down, he flattened his palm on Dom’s throbbing cock. Dom’s answering moan sent vibrations through Matt’s body.

“Dom…unnghhh…Dom, we’re in a public place…”

“Says the man who has his hand on my cock.”

“Touché.”

The brunette giggled when Dom’s nose nuzzled his neck. Their gazes met once again.

“So…”

“So…”

“I guess this settles everything.” Matt comprehended with a goofy grin.

“Yeah, I guess it does,” Dom replied, returning the smile. “Next time we fight, just make sure you start kissing me before I storm out.”

As their giggles calmed, Matt lowered his head to peck at Dom’s lips once more and entwined their fingers.

“Take me home?”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
